


Solos en la oscuridad

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces las cosas no salen como planeamos, pero eso no tiene por qué ser precisamente malo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solos en la oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea1santome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/gifts).



> Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para lea1santome
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, o esto sería un capítulo de la serie sin la menor duda.

Se suponía que era fácil, es decir, no había nada de malo en ello. Sin embargo, le daba la impresión de que todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que tal vez hubiese algo más.

Kono le miró con curiosidad mientras recorría el poco espacio que separaba su oficina de la de su amigo. Cuando abrió la puerta, Danny no levantó la cabeza del formulario que estaba revisando.

-¿Milkor MLG? ¿Para qué necesitamos un lanzagranadas múltiple? ¡No estamos en Irak!

Steve sonrió.

-Me gustan.

-¿Te gustan? ¡A mí me gustan los koalas y no le pido una docena al gobernador!

-¿Te gustan los koalas?- el marine levantó una ceja, divertido.

-Sí, a Grace le gustan y a mí también- aclaró el rubio-. ¿Qué querías?

-Hum… verás… es que… había pensado…- el comandante carraspeó incómodo mientras se repetía, una y otra vez, que aquello debería ser más fácil-. Había pensado ir al cine a ver Battleship y, como este fin de semana no tienes a Grace…

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Jesús, Mcgarrett, ¿Tan difícil te resultaba pedírmelo?

-Es que no sé si te gusta ese tipo de cine, como no tiene alienígenas embarazados…

-No oses criticar a un clásico, Steven. De todas formas, claro que iré, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

El rostro del marine se iluminó con una sonrisa feliz.

-Te recogeré a las ocho… podemos cenar algo antes.

Steve se fue antes de que Danny pudiese decir nada, le resultaba extraño que no fuesen a cenar directamente desde el trabajo. Si no fuera porque, lamentablemente, el marine era el vivo ejemplo de la heterosexualidad, hubiese jurado que aquello se parecía sospechosamente a una cita.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

Un algo nervioso Steve hizo sonar el claxon. No pudo dejar de apreciar el cambio de indumentaria de Danny, Los vaqueros habían sustituido a los pantalones habituales del rubio y volvía a lucir aquella camiseta negra que tan bien le sentaba y que no había vuelto a ver desde aquel día de Corea. Sonrió satisfecho y luego sacudió la cabeza para apartar los pensamientos que acudían a la misma. Danny no era así, así que mejor olvidarlo.

-¿A dónde vas a llevarme a cenar?- bromeó el rubio mientras entraba en el coche-. Espero que no sea un sitio muy elegante o tendré que ir a cambiarme de atuendo.

-Estás perfecto como estás- contestó Steve sin pensar. Su amigo le miró con sorpresa- Quiero decir- dijo tras aclararse la garganta-, que a donde vamos no hace falta ir de forma especial.

El detective asintió poco convencido mientras analizaba mentalmente el comportamiento de su compañero. Posiblemente su mente la hiciese ver cosas donde seguro que no las había, pero el marine actuaba de forma muy extraña últimamente.

-Antes de nada, debo llevarle esas carpetas al gobernador- dijo Steve señalando el asiento de atrás del coche con la cabeza-. Sólo será un momento.

-Sin problema.

Denning se encontraba en una reunión informal en el ático de uno de los edificios más altos de Hawaii. Danny no pudo evitar gruñir mientras comparaba ese grandioso lugar con su pequeño y cutre apartamento, aunque no era algo que fuese a admitir delante del marine.

Por supuesto, tenía que haber imaginado que era imposible una noche de relax si Steve Mcgarrett estaba implicado. Unos asesinos a sueldo intentaron acabar con el gobernador y sus invitados. Los dos miembros del 5.0 lograron evitarlo, pero, al parecer, uno de ellos había conseguido huir.

Lástima que lo descubriesen cuando éste hizo explotar una bomba que dejó al edificio sin luz además de estropear el ascensor en el que se encontraban los dos amigos.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿Será hijo de…? Steve… ¿se puede saber qué haces?

El comandante intentaba levantar la trampilla que se encontraba en la parte superior del ascensor. Para ello, se había subido a las barandillas que había a los lados del mismo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí y atrapar a ese hombre antes de que consiga su objetivo.

-Steve… el gobernador y sus compañeros están a salvo y estrictamente vigilados por unos gorilas enormes que les acompañan. Además, la policía está ahora mismo llevando a los detenidos a la sede del 5.0, y allí, Chin y Kono los harán cantar enseguida. Apenas se ve nada… ¿Quieres bajar de ahí antes de que resbales y te partas la crisma?

Cómo si hubiese dicho la palabra clave, una de las barandillas cedió y el marine cayó justo encima de Danny.

-¿Lo ves? Sabía que te caerías y tendría que ser yo quien evitase que te hicieras daño.

-No tenía por qué haber caído, creo que eres algo gafe- comentó Steve con la voz algo más ronca de lo habitual por culpa de aquella proximidad repentina con el rubio.

-¿Quién es el gafe aquí? Que yo sepa no soy yo el que atrae los problemas como la miel a las moscas- protestó Danny sintiendo que su corazón latía a toda prisa.- Esto… Steve.

-¿Sí?

-Creo que ya puedes levantarte.

-Sí, claro- dijo éste sin moverse, mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo.

-¡Steve! Cuando dije “creo” sólo pretendía ser educado. ¡Me aplastas!- era mentira, pero temía que el marine se diese cuenta de la reacción que estaba provocando si seguían en esa postura.

El SEAL se apartó como si hubiese sido accionado por un resorte.

-Perdona- dijo sentándose en el suelo.

-No pasa nada- el rubio le imitó.

-¿Y qué hacemos? No hay cobertura, no hay luz, la trampilla está atrancada…

-Pues no sé. ¿No puedes arreglarlo con un clip y un chicle?

El comandante soltó una carcajada y miró a su amigo con cariño antes de apoyar la espalda contra la pared del ascensor.

-Lamento que se haya estropeado el plan.

-Bueno, al menos aún tenemos oxígeno. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en sacarnos de aquí? O más bien, ¿cuánto crees que tardarán en darse cuenta de que estamos aqueí encerrados?

El marine se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que poco, no es así como esperaba que fuese la noche de hoy.

¿Steve abatido por un contratiempo? Eso era nuevo. Danny le dio un golpecito cariñoso en el brazo.

-No te preocupes, esto es casi más grande que mi apartamento- bromeó arrancando otra sonrisa de su amigo-, y, por una vez, no ha sido tu culpa. Podía ser mucho peor, podía estar viendo “hundir la flota” en una pantalla gigante.

-Creí que querías ver la película.

-Era una broma, Steve.

-Yo solo quería pasar una jornada tranquila contigo.

Y Danny no aguantó más. O estaba interpretando las señales terriblemente mal, o estaba perdiendo mucho tiempo. Además, ¿Qué diablos? Tampoco es que hubiese mucho sitio para escapar, si el marine se ofendía, no les quedaría más remedio que hablar y arreglarlo. Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio se acercó y depositó un tímido beso en los labios del líder de la unidad.

Éste se quedó rígido durante unos segundos, pero, al notar que su compañero se retiraba, reaccionó con rapidez y lo rodeó con sus brazos antes de devolverle el beso de forma hambrienta. Danny emitió un gemido.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- dijo Steve cuando el beso terminó y ambos se encontraban con sus frentes apoyadas una en la del otro, respirando sus alientos.

-Es que uno de los dos tenía que dar el paso, o acabaríamos volviéndonos locos con tantas dudas.

-No estaba seguro de que quisieses.

-Y yo no entendía qué buscabas.

-A ti, te buscaba a ti. Toda mi vida- contestó el SEAL mientras sus labios volvían a buscar a los de su amigo. Esta vez, sus manos decidieron que también querçian participar y se deslizaron bajo la camiseta del detective.

-Steve, puede venir alguien- jadeó el rubio.

-Primero volverá la luz- contestó el comandante volviendo a besar al objeto de su deseo, incapaz de detenerse ahora que había empezado. Después continuó sus besos en el cuello de su amigo, haciéndolo gemir de nuevo. Decidió que le gustaba ese sonido y se dedicó a explorar, en búsqueda de otros lugares que arrancasen esas reacciones en el detective.

Danny, mientras, intentaba reaccionar ante la embriagadora sensación de las manos y los labios de Steve moviéndose por su cuerpo. Su cerebro parecía no querer funcionar mientras sus manos ansiaban tocar al marine, sentirlo. Agarró la camiseta de su jefe y lo atrajo hacia sí, repitiendo la postura en la que habían quedado tras el aterrizaje de emergencia del SEAL. Ahora sus manos tenían vía libre para acariciar la espalda de su amigo e incluso intentar bajar un poco. Steve se estremeció.

-Dios… Danny- murmuró el moreno antes de quitarse su camiseta y comenzar a tirar de la del policía, ansioso.

Se movían en una perfecta coreografía de manos y labios mientras sus caderas se frotaban llevándolos a la locura.

Steve fue el primero en dirigir sus manos al cinturón del rubio, tirando con impaciencia. Danny no pudo evitar sonreír aunque una pequeña parte de su mente le recordaba que estaban en un ascensor y que en cualquier momento podía aparecer alguien.

No era fácil pensar con lógica cuando la lengua de tu amigo acaricia tu erecto miembro.

Steve nunca había hecho aquello, es decir, en sus esporádicas relaciones con hombres, jamás había hecho una felación, limitando sus encuentros al sexo descontrolado en el que él era la parte activa. Sin embargo, con Danny todo era diferente, en el momento en que sintió que el rubio se endurecía bajo sus caricias, supo que tenía que probarlo, que necesitaba conocer su sabor. Era una sensación extraña, pero los gemidos y las incoherencias que el policía musitaba con cada movimiento de sus labios y su lengua hacían que aumentase su avidez.

Danny sabía que así no iba a durar, así que tiró de su amigo para apartarlo de su goteante dureza, logró invertir sus posiciones. Comenzó a besar el torso del marine, deteniéndose en cada tatuaje, recorriendo su contorno con la lengua y luego continuó bajando, lentamente, haciendo que su amigo temblase con la anticipación y el suave cosquilleo. Se hundió en el abdomen, haciendo jadear al comandante mientras seguía depositando besos, lamiendo…

Lentamente, le bajó el pantalón y acarició al marine por encima de su ropa interior, cuando éste exhaló un suspiro, Danny actuó con rapidez, bajándole la ropa interior y engullendo su pene. Ante lo imprevisto de la acción, Steve tuvo que morderse los labios para no llegar al orgasmo ahí mismo.

No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, dándose placer el uno al otro y evitando llegar al final demasiado pronto, hasta que no pudieron más y culminaron con un grito de placer.

-Esto… ¿chicos?- la voz de Chin se oyó al otro lado de la puerta. De fondo, parecía que Kono tenía dificultades aguantando la risa.

_Joder…_

-¿Chin?- Steve no pudo evitar que su voz saliese temblorosa y quizá más aguda de lo normal.

-Sólo venía a avisaros de que estamos arreglando la avería, en veinte minutos calculo que estará listo- se podía oír la sonrisa del hawaiiano-. Venía a ver si estabais bien, pero creo que habéis sabido entreteneros. Voy a ver si necesitan ayuda.

Steve y Danny se miraron sin saber si reír o morirse de vergüenza… estaban demasiado satisfechos como para lo segundo.

-Si sois rápidos aún tenéis tiempo para otra ronda- susurró Kono cuando se fue su primo-. Yo os avisaré para que os adecentéis un poco.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos: A Jenny_anderson por asesorarme y ayudarme con el título. ¡Yo creo que la voy a nombrar mi "Bautizadora de fics" oficial!


End file.
